MLP Lost Episode
by MyLittleFanfiction
Summary: Looks like this episode won't be on the air much longer... Rated M for lemons and violence.


Hahaha! Nightmare Moon-san the evil villian laughed as she gazed at her huge armies! "Soon I will take over Equestria! And nobody can stop me!

Twilight-san was rescueing some bunch of flowers.

Suddenly he bumped into Spike-san.

"Whoa I didnt expect to see you here at your house."

"Yes I come here every tuesday."

Suddenly, there was a slow creapy, scary noise.

They stared deeply and loveingly at eachover .

But they bumped into a deep dark scary hole.

"oh no I have have been damaged " said Twilight-san.

"I believe Nightmare Moon-san is behind this!"

"I deduced as much myself did I"

"He is behind an mega evil scheme to dominate ourtown."

"How"?

By finding a powerfull Y-fronts of doom and fireing it at us.

"can we stop him?"

Yes, by finding the troute of satan.

"where?"

In the magical island , hidden in the mountings of bunny rabbits , opposite the Record collection of hell.

"Come now, Hero, we must find and seak our quest to do!"

"Indeed thee must hasten to hawk yonder!"

And with that they left

Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Twilight met with Spike in a nearby Mansion

They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.

A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.

They often did some talking, some studying, maybe a few board games.

They were quite close friends by now.

This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.

"Then there was that time I...Destroyed Rainbow Dash-sans Curtains!"

"oh, Twilight! thats positively evil! and I should know!"

They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Spike blackmailed a a Economist. Or the time Twilight fooled a Coder into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.

It was making them closer.

Closer then Twilight had ever thought possible.

As Twilight was telling another story, She thought She saw Spike examining her. Looking with..was that longing?

nah...couldn't be.

The moment was over and they departed eachothers company.

Twilight felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.

Then our sexy gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate Nightmare Moon-san's volcano but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise.

Twilight-san thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then Nightmare Moon-san's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then Nightmare Moon-san's guards would never let them in.

No... they had to be clever.

So Twilight-san came up with the best idea she had: they would dress up in gothic clothes!

Twilight-san's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with?

Applejack-san knew exactly the best store to go: TBurtons.

So they all went there in the dread of the night and smashed in the doorlock in order to enter the store. Big Mac-san deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate Nightmare Moon-san's headquarters

Twilight-san put on nice tight studded leather pants that made her bum look amazing in the mirror (and judging Spike-san's googly eyes, oh yes, it did look nice on her!). Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and made her large jumbo chickpeas perk out quite nicely and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with red streaks on the side. Then she painted her nails black and used red to draw little drops of blood on there

Applejack-san wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from unicorns gut that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. Big Mac-san also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess he looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool)

Finally they were ready to face Nightmare Moon-san!

Interlude:

Twilight at that moment felt in her pocket. Thats strange there was a note.

It said she should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset.

Twilight kept this secret as it was clearly just for Her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Twilight chuckled.

"You're my one true friend, Twilight, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.

...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like trying sex with you."

"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Twilight whispered, Her bottom lip trembling while her limbs felt frozen.

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Spike stroked his hand up Twilight's hip, and pulled her shirt from her trousers. Twilight's eyes fluttered shut when she felt Spike's fingers touch the skin of her lower back. But she forced them open again and stared into Spike's pretty eyes.

"I should stop you." Twilight knew she should. This was Spike. Spike! Could she dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Twilight nearly as much.

"Stop me," Spike said, and made it sound like a dare.

Twilight was all set to give Spike a glare, but it faded away when She got her first real look at Spike.I mean sure, Twilight had seen Spike before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Twilight now had. Her eyes had been opened.

Spike's manly chest.

His pretty neck.

His uncontrollable eyebrows.

In point of fact, Twilights mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.

It dripped on Spike.

Spike didn't seem to mind Twilights fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on him was fine it seemed. "ewww" he said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".

"owwwwwww"!

It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.

It was the first of many sounds to come

They kissed eachother softly. Twilight whispering sweat nothings into Spikes ear.

Spike and Twilights bodies entangled becoming one ball of body parts.

They then practiced lots and lots of sex

Once they had finished practicing, they did it for real.

After they had finished - with big grins on their faces and sweaty, they decided to go home and start dating next week.

So they defeated Nightmare Moon-san and everyone was satisfied!

Nightmare Moon-san: what do you mean, it's not over yet?! I'm invincible!

Loreley-san: No No, back into your coffin!

Nightmare Moon-san: Grrrr. You will never get me in my box. I am too large and too sexy!

Author: Ohh no, it looks like the characters still want a story!

Loreley-san: of course we do! Or cake. I love cake!

Nightmare Moon-san: Well I'm gonna steal your cake!

Loreley-san: Noooo! Whats going to be my dinner now!?

Nightmare Moon-san: mhuahahaha, life isn't worht living without caaaaaaaaake, so just die already will you?!

Loreley-san: OK, Ur right, life isn't worth living without the awesomeness of cake. Farewell bitter world of cakelessness!

Big Mac-san: chotto mate-ah!

Nightmare Moon-san: huh ;^_^;

Applejack-san: domo desu-ka _ ?

Loreley-san: Caaaaaake, need cake. Like brains, but cake!

Big Mac-san: well, I want you, how about that?

Big Mac-san winked at Loreley-san, but .

But Applejack-san was all hot 'n that, Loreley-san thought. So

Loreley-san Left the fanfic and looked for a nice bed to crawl into together and maybe more

Author: well, looks like they'll be busy for a little while. Cake?.

Nightmare Moon-san: Nooo the cake is a lie. Gimme it!

The end


End file.
